


Fruit (Vegetable?)

by TrimberlyDwarves



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, This is a crack fic, avocado, dont judge me, or do, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrimberlyDwarves/pseuds/TrimberlyDwarves
Summary: Trini wants guacamole so Kim comes over, they don't make guacamole.





	Fruit (Vegetable?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it's trimberly crack. Oh well.

Trini was hardcore craving some guacamole on this fine Tuesday evening, but she didn't have any avocados. She relays this to the ranger group chat and the only person who responds along the lines of 'I have avocados' is her girlfriend, Kim.

Kim makes her way to Trini's house, bag of avocados in hand. She knocks on the door and smiles immediately when Trini answers within the minute. She walks into the entryway, almost making it to the kitchen, before Trini attacks her w a kiss to her lips. It's a struggle of course, Trini's a squirt.

"Damn tall people." Trini murmurs. Kim rolls her eyes and sets the avocados on the kitchen counter.  
"So are we gonna make the guac or not? I hope you have chips." Trini is only half listening to Kim when a...less than normal idea comes to mind.

"Actually, now that you're here, I was hoping we could do something else, my parents are upstate with my brothers for the week so, I'm lonely."

Kim's expression changes from confused to shocked to a little bit aroused as she pounces on her tiny girlfriend.

Trini and Kim have undressed themselves and are panting w desire and arousal, Kim drops her head between Trini's legs but Trini gets up from the couch before the taller girl can get her gf off. She walks to the kitchen and grabs an avocado, Kim looks confused as Trini hands her the fruit (vegetable?)   
"Use this."   
"What?"  
"Do it"   
"Um"   
Trini takes Kim's hand and positions it at her entrance. She looks into Kim's eyes and nods firmly.   
"Meh what the hell, if this is what you want."  
Kim slowly eases the avocado into Trini's pussy, the muscles contracting to bring more of it in. Trini moans and this urges Kim to set a steady pace of thrusting the fruit (vegetable?) in and out of her. Kim lowers her head to lave her tongue over Trini's clit, this receives a positive response as Trini laces her fingers into Kim's hair. 

Before long Trini is reaching the edge of sweet sweet release and if her moans and grunts are any indication, a few more thrusts and she'll be done for. Once. Twice. And Trini falls over the edge, her orgasm rocking her entire body. Kim continues to slowly thrust the avocado until Trini is begging her to take it out. Kim obliges and goes to the kitchen to wash the avocado. She returns to the couch and cuddles behind Trini.   
"So" Kim starts, "that was new."  
Trini chuckles and turns to face Kim.   
"I still want guacamole." Kim rolls her eyes and hesitates before her next statement is made.  
"I'm sure if we make it, it'll be orgasmic."  
Trini groans


End file.
